Paying the Piper: Sequel to Miracles and Redemption A Dragon Age Story
by BostonVamp1
Summary: Twenty years of peaceful reign has passed in Ferelden. Alistair, Brianna and their children have led a happy, blessed life. But the consequences from one night at Castle Redcliffe, the night of the Dark Ritual, are now unfolding. Alistair and Brianna knew one day there would be a price to pay. Now that day has arrived. And nothing would ever be the same.


**Chapter One**

Bryce Theirin had his horse at a full gallop, trying to evade his pursuer. He was an expert horseman and was able to maneuver his horse through the rough terrain. But then he found himself in a wide open field; a field that was level with no place for cover. He chanced a glance behind him to see how close his pursuer was. It was an amateur's mistake. The action made his horse slow down which gave his pursuer the advantage. Bryce saw the helmed warrior barreling down on him. He pulled his sword from its scabbard, preparing for a fight. Bryce turned his horse around to now face his opponent head-on and charged directly at horse and rider. The rider didn't unsheathe any weapon but pushed the horse faster. As they reached each other, Bryce made an arching swing with his sword, but his pursuer anticipated the move and jumped off the horse towards Bryce, knocking him from the saddle. Both fell to the ground, Bryce's helm detaching from his armor to roll harmlessly on the ground. Fortunately, Bryce's head was not in it. His attacker rolled and was standing by the time Bryce was climbing to his feet. Now his attacker drew a blade, preparing for a fight. Bryce smirked at his opponent, his shoulder-length blonde hair catching the breeze, as he readied his blade. He looked the part of a hero. The two danced around each other at first until Bryce thrust forward. His attacker easily parried the advance. Bryce then went at his opponent with force, his blade turned away at every thrust. His attacker went on the offensive and it took all of Bryce's skill to repel his opponent. Their blades locked and Bryce looked into his attacker's eyes.

"Surrender, Prince of Ferelden," the attacker said; the voice sounded odd behind the helm.

"Never!" came the defiant answer, the golden eyes of the Prince flashing.

Neither of them moved. "All right; concede then," his opponent replied.

"That's the same thing," Bryce said.

"I know," the voice replied.

Bryce could hear his opponent smiling.

Suddenly horses' hooves were heard approaching but neither of the fighters moved. The horses stopped.

"Why don't you call a draw?" a loving but commanding feminine voice suggested.

At the sound of the female voice, Bryce made an attempt to look at its owner; a mistake. His opponent forcefully pushed him away while placing a foot behind his, thus tripping him making Bryce fall backwards. He landed on his royal ass.

"Hey, Mother called it a draw," Bryce complained. "When the Queen of Ferelden gives a command, you are to obey."

His opponent sheathed her blade then removed her helm allowing her dark hair to fall around her shoulders.

"Mother suggested a draw, she didn't order it," his twin sister Eleanor remarked, her blue eyes twinkling, a smirk on her face. "So that means I win."

"How do you figure that?"

"Who is sitting with his royal ass on the ground looking up at me? I am the one left standing therefore I win."

"Mother distracted me," Bryce said dejectedly. "Or else I would have beaten you."

Eleanor extended her hand to her brother. "You were giving me a good fight, I'll admit." Bryce took his sister's hand and she helped him up. "Although, is that sweat I see on your brow?"

Bryce brought his hand to his forehead and wiped a few drops of perspiration on his fingertips. He gazed down at it and then turned to his sister. "We're royalty, Elle. We don't sweat. We _glisten._"

Eleanor and Bryce laughed.

"You were testing me, Bryce. I will give you that," Eleanor conceded.

Bryce knew his sister was being kind. "I fight well enough. Cade said I fight as well as Father," he remarked, sheathing his blade.

"You do," Eleanor stated, "but fighting like Mother is the real test."

"No one fights as well as Mother; except maybe you," Bryce remarked with a sense of pride in his twin.

"Which is why I shall head your armies Brother when you are King," Eleanor replied.

"That will please me greatly, Sister. As both Mother and Father have said, I need someone I trust at the helm of my armies."

"I will never fail you or Ferelden, my Prince," Eleanor sincerely responded with a slight bow.

"Come, let's see Mother," Bryce said.

Brother and sister walked towards their waiting Mother, then bowed.

"Your Majesty," they both said, then rose to meet the loving face of their mother, the Queen of Ferelden. They then greeted her companion. "Hello, Cade," they both said in unison. Although they were fraternal twins, they still possessed that eerie bonding quality all twins seemed to have.

Brianna Theirin smiled down at her children, the pride and love for them obvious. She had not changed much from the young woman that defeated The Blight and married the King over twenty years ago. There were small laugh lines around her mouth and the slight crinkle around her pale blue eyes, but those were indications of a happy life. Her dark hair contained not a trace of gray and her figure was the envy of many a twenty year old. She felt it important to maintain her warrior training in addition to performing her royal duties. She was still a Grey Warden and wished to be prepared in case she was called to duty. There was no evidence that the taint which flowed in her veins and made her a Grey Warden was taking any toll upon her mind or body.

"Just what mischief are the two of you getting into out here?" Brianna asked.

"Eleanor and I were just training," Bryce said. "How did I look Cade?"

The wizened warrior with the scar that ran over his right eyebrow, down his cheek to his jaw line gazed upon his student. "You are leaving your right flank exposed, Your Majesty. You need to keep your arm tucked closer to your body. But other than that, excellent form, Your Majesty."

"Hear that; '_excellent form_,'" Bryce bragged to his sister.

"And what about my form, Cade?

"You, Princess Eleanor, were flawless as usual."

"Flawless," Eleanor replied to her brother with a smirk. "_As usual_."

"That's enough competition for today," Brianna smiled. "Your father wishes to see you; both of you."

"What have you done now, Elle?" Bryce asked his sister.

"Me? It's more likely **you **did something. Sneaking out of the castle again to drink in the taverns?"

"What?" Brianna asked.

Bryce and Eleanor looked at each other, a twinkle in their eyes. "Nothing," they both replied.

"We'll go see Father now," Bryce said. Eleanor nodded. They bowed to their Mother and Queen then mounted their horses and rode off towards Denerim.

Brianna and Cade watched them ride away.

"They've grown into fine adults, Your Majesty," Cade commented.

"Yes, they have," Brianna agreed. "Both are smart and can wield a blade well."

"If I may say, Your Majesty, Princess Eleanor's talent matches your own in fighting and weaponry."

At that Brianna smiled. "Yes, she does take after me in that area. That is good as Bryce will need a loyal blade at his side."

"As you have been to the King," Cade remarked.

"I have been more than that, but it is good to know that Bryce and Eleanor are close and that familial ties are stronger than any other."

"Speaking of, Your Majesty, have you given any thought about finding marriage partners for the Prince and Princess."

Brianna gave a slight frown. "Alistair and I have talked about it. We debate about it all the time. Should we arrange marriages for them or should we let them find their own partners? It may be wise to find a wife and future Queen for Bryce sooner rather than later. But I am unsure that is the right path. What is more important? Securing the throne and the succession to keep Ferelden strong or finding your own love and happiness?"

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the latter worked out well for you and the King, as well as Ferelden."

"That was luck. I'm not sure I want to take the same chance this time around."

"Some claim it was Fate brought about by the hand of Flemeth," Cade remarked.

Flemeth. Over the last twenty years, Brianna had thought about the witch and wondered what had become of her. Although she killed Flemeth at Morrigan's request Brianna knew she was too powerful a maleficar to truly be destroyed.

"I lived it Cade. I know what happened. And I still cannot tell if that is true."

Cade nodded. "Do you have someone in mind for the Prince?" he asked, returning to the current topic of discussion.

Brianna thought a moment before answering. Although Cade was a trusted and loyal member of her court and he was almost like family, what she was about to say would not be received well by many people. "Empress Celene has a niece who will inherit the Orlesian crown. A political marriage that would join both countries could be to our advantage."

Cade said nothing.

"I take it you do not like the idea," Brianna said.

"It is not my place to say, Your Majesty. I can see how such a union could be helpful."

"But," Brianna said.

"There are many of us still alive who remember fighting the Orlesians to reclaim Ferelden. News of a Fereldan Prince marrying Orlesian royalty might not be greeted with good tidings in many corners of the country. And you and the King have had a very blessed reign. The two of you are very popular and successful monarchs."

"The negative reception by many Fereldans is the main reason that neither Alistair nor I have pursued the idea other than talking about it. Bryce will need to have a successful beginning to his reign, especially if Alistair and I are not around to assist him."

"Neither you nor the King are showing any signs of slowing down," Cade reassured her.

"True but we may have less than ten years before…" Brianna stopped. She didn't want to think about her and Alistair having to give in to The Calling.

"You still have some time, Your Majesty. Let everything play out," Cade advised.

Brianna smiled at him. "You are probably right. Bryce will find his partner in time and if not he can name Eleanor or Fergus as his Reagent."

"You need not worry, Your Majesty. The Prince has a good head on his shoulders and is surrounded by good, supportive people."

"When it comes to my children, Cade, I always worry, especially since it was a miracle they were ever born," Brianna replied smiling. "Come. Let us return to the palace."

Brianna and Cade turned their horses around and headed back towards Denerim.

Bryce and Eleanor raced back to Denerim but as they approached the city gates, they rode at a more somber pace, entering the palace courtyard and dismounting, handing the reins to waiting stable hands. Although they had servants to wait upon them hand and foot since they were babes, and parents that were very active in their raising neither Bryce nor Eleanor acted entitled. They had been taught that being royalty was a privilege and held great responsibility. They needed to be independent in their thoughts and actions and always keep the best interest of their subjects at heart. They needed to act above reproach, be commanding but merciful, showing compassion but also authority when required and be productive persons who worked and applied critical thinking skills to issues. But most of all, they were reminded that they were of Theirin and Cousland blood; duty and honor were traits placed above all.

The siblings entered the palace together and walked towards their father's study. Eleanor knocked on the door.

"Come," they heard their father's voice beckon.

Eleanor pushed open the door to see their father, the King of Ferelden, seated at his desk. He hadn't changed much from the young templar who became a Grey Warden and eventual King. Alistair still had his boyish good looks; his blonde hair cropped short; his physique the same as when he led the army to Denerim to face the Blight. There were more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and he did look older but continued to cut a handsome figure.

Bryce and Eleanor entered the room and then bowed.

"Your Majesty," they said in unison.

Alistair looked up from his papers when his children entered. He could not help but smile whenever he saw them. He loved them dearly and was very proud of the responsible and dutiful adults they had become.

"Your mother and my wedding anniversary is approaching and I am thinking a ball is in order. But the reason for this ball is two-fold. Bryce, your mother and I think you should seriously consider finding your future Queen."

Bryce bristled at the idea. Alistair saw his son's reaction.

"Are you planning to arrange my marriage, Your Majesty?" Bryce asked with a bit of contempt.

Alistair smiled, "Not if we can help it, son," he reassured him. "But your mother and I are concerned that we will not be here when you take over the throne. You shall have your sister and your uncle to assist you, but we would feel better if you had a loving, supportive wife at your side. Believe me, without your mother I don't think I would have been a very good King."

Bryce shifted uncomfortably. He remembered the conversation that his mother and father had with him and Eleanor two years ago regarding their Calling. Eleanor cried and he felt like doing the same, but kept his emotions in check, as a King should. Later that evening, however, in his own room he wept, not able to imagine life without his loving and doting parents.

"Of course, Father. I didn't mean…" Bryce began apologetically.

"I know. We wanted you both to know what we are planning and not be surprised. The same goes for you, Eleanor. Although finding a suitable partner for you isn't as pressing as for your brother, we would still like to see you happy in marriage before…well, before."

Every time the inevitable death of her parents was mentioned, Eleanor wanted to burst into tears. She loved them both so much and had such warm, loving memories of them and her childhood. She did not want to think of life without them. A sadness crossed her features as her father spoke. Alistair saw it and rose from his chair, then came forward and took his daughter in his arms.

"Do not worry, my dear. I am sure we shall be around a long time to annoy you. The Maker has greatly blessed your mother and me."

Eleanor wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. "You never annoy me, Father."

Alistair chuckled. "I shall remind you of that when the time comes."

He released his daughter and turned to his son. "We shall try to find you a woman as unique as your mother, though Maker knows that is a difficult task."

"There is no woman like Mother," Bryce said. "But I'm sure there is someone out there who shall be a good partner, wife and Queen."

Alistair smiled at his son and embraced him. He had no trouble showing his emotions to Bryce. Not having a father to hug him or encourage him during his life made Alistair vow he would have no qualms showing affection to his son. Bryce loved that his father treated he and Eleanor the same.

"I am proud of you; both of you. Now I have a task for you Bryce. Eleanor, let me speak with your brother and then you can go about the rest of your day."

"Of course, Father." Eleanor leaned in close to her brother. "You are so in trouble."

Bryce smiled at his sibling. "I am too charming to be in trouble," he replied with a wink.

Eleanor smiled. "I'll be waiting for you in the Great Hall," she said. "Your Majesty," she bowed, addressing her father. She then left her father's study, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, Father?" Bryce asked with curiosity.

Alistair returned to his seat. "You are twenty years old now. It is time for you to begin preparing for your role as the future King of Ferelden by exercising your diplomatic skills so you will be prepared to lead this nation." Alistair's demeanor changed to that of a King giving a command. He picked up a letter from off his desk.

"It has come to our attention that the Dalish are having some trouble with a new human settlement near their lands. I need you to negotiate an agreement between the human mayor of the small village and Keeper Lanaya. The Dalish are willing to make some concessions but I granted them the lands around Ostagar because of their support during the last Blight. I really do not wish for them to have to give up anything since they have lost so much to humans."

"If this is so important, Father, why not go yourself?"

"I want you to go in my stead. You will be wearing this crown one day; sooner than you may wish. I want you to be confident in your abilities; as confident as I am in them." Bryce filled with pride at his father's words. "The more opportunities you have to rule, the better prepared you will be; an advantage I didn't have and quite frankly, your grandfather didn't have either."

"Do you have any advice for me?"

"Meet with the Keeper first and tell her the Dalish have our unwavering support. Then arrange a neutral place to meet. And it should be just the three of you. The more parties involved the more things can get out of hand, trust me."

"When am I leaving?"

"You leave the day after tomorrow. I will be sending my guards with you for your own protection."

"I prefer you wouldn't," Bryce replied. "I think I will have more authority if I am on my own."

"You know your mother will have my head if I allow this," Alistair remarked.

"You are King. Your commands are obeyed."

"Outside these castle walls, absolutely. Inside…don't be so sure."

"Please, Father."

Alistair gazed upon his only son. He understood that he was a young man and wanted to be treated as such and not a coddled prince. But he and Brianna were always cautious where their children were concerned. However, they couldn't protect them forever. And Bryce knew how to defend himself.

"Very well; you will be on your own."

Bryce smiled, "Thank you."

"I have the utmost faith in you to successfully complete this task."

"I shall not fail you, Your Majesty," Bryce replied with a slight bow.

"I know you shan't. Well, your sister is waiting for you to cause some sort of mischief together," Alistair smiled. "Just keep it to a minimum."

"Yes, Father," Bryce smiled. He bowed, then left his father to find Eleanor to tell her of his new assignment.

A few minutes later, Bryce and Eleanor were sitting in an alcove in one of the castle's courtyards. He told his sister of their father's command.

"That's a pretty important task," Eleanor said.

"I know."

"Negotiations between the humans and the Dalish are no small feat. Do you think he's testing you?"

Bryce did not hesitate in his answer. "Yes. He wants me to be prepared to rule Ferelden in case…in case he and Mother are no longer here. I shall name Uncle Fergus as Reagent if needs be and you as Commander of my armies, but I need to face the possibility that one day I may need to rule Ferelden alone."

"As long as I am around, you will never be alone," Eleanor vowed.

"You may not lead my armies forever. You are a Princess, Eleanor. You could become Queen of some foreign land if you marry another head of state. Or you could be Queen of

Ferelden if something should befall me."

"Don't say that, Bryce. Nothing shall happen to you. I won't allow it."

Bryce smiled. For all of their friendly sibling rivalry, he loved his sister and she obviously felt the same about him. She would rather die than see anything happen to him and he would do everything within his power to protect her.

"Neither of us knows our Fates. Why look at Father and Mother. How many times did we ask them to tell us the story of The Fifth Blight and how they met, as well as everything that has happened since? If I have learned nothing else from their tale, I know that only The Maker knows what shall happen."

"You sound like Father," Eleanor said. "Even with the decline of The Chantry, he still has faith."

"Chantry or no, we must never lose faith. I think that's why Ferelden is one of the few nations that has been able to survive the turmoil over the years. Mother and Father continue to have faith be it in The Maker, the people of Ferelden or each other. And you know, Elle, they have the greatest faith in us."

"That is why Father is sending you on this mission."

"I know. That is why I cannot fail."

"You are a Theirin and a Cousland. You don't know the meaning of the word," Eleanor replied with a smile. "You are going to make a great King, Bryce."

"I don't know about that. I have some pretty large boots to fill."

"You do have awfully small feet. I think you would be able to fit comfortably in my shoes. But if it's any consolation, your small feet are balanced out by your large head," she teased.

"It's because my mind is so vast that my head needs to be big enough to hold it."

"Vast? Void maybe. Let's face it the only thing uppermost on your mind is who you will be carousing with tonight," Eleanor laughed.

"Carousing? Is that what we are now calling it?" he chuckled.

"Be careful, Brother. It is never wise to toy with a lady's affections…even for one night."

"I am always the charmer and the gentleman. Besides I never let things go too far. I am not eager to continue the glorious family tradition of fathering bastards."

"Shhh…we aren't supposed to know that father is a bastard."

"A royal bastard, thank you very much."

"Bryce," Eleanor chuckled, "we are due for supper."

They rose from their seats. Bryce turned to his sister and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Any time; you're going to do great."

They hugged for a few moments before Bryce looked at his sister. "Race you to the dining hall," he said and took off down the hallway. Eleanor laughed and shook her head, then hurried to catch up to her brother.

The morning came for Bryce to journey towards Ostagar. Alistair, Brianna and Eleanor were in the courtyard to wish him well and give him a few last instructions.

"You have my orders to share with Lanaya and Deegan, the leader of the human village. I also give you leave to alter any of my terms as needs be. All I ask is that the elves be able to keep the lands around Ostagar and be safe."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I shall make sure of it," Bryce said, bowing slightly.

Alistair embraced his son, then moved back so Brianna could say good-bye.

"So, you shall be traveling alone," she said. He could hear the dissatisfaction of the arrangement in his mother's voice.

"It was my idea, Mother. I think it would send the wrong message if I arrive with an entourage."

Brianna was not convinced, but she saw her son's mind was set. She let out a resigned sigh. "Stay safe, my dear and be on your guard. You shall be in the Korcari Wilds. It is not like any other place in Ferelden," she told him.

"I will, Mother," Bryce said. Brianna hugged him and kissed his cheek. It was then Eleanor's turn to bid her brother farewell.

"Take care of yourself, Bryce. Make sure the Witch of the Wilds doesn't get you," Eleanor said with a grin, teasing him.

"There hasn't been any Witch of the Wilds in years so I think I will be fine on that front."

"Well if that isn't the case and you are captured by one, I guess that means your loving sister will need to come rescue you."

Bryce rolled his eyes, "Maker help me!" he laughed.

Eleanor chuckled. "Seriously, Bryce, be careful and come home soon. I couldn't live without my partner in crime."

"I will and shall be home before you know it."

Bryce hugged his sister tightly, then mounted his horse.

"I shall see you all in a few days; your Majesties, Eleanor," Bryce said, bowing slightly then turned his horse towards the open courtyard gates and out into the streets of Denerim towards Ostagar.


End file.
